Reto de los 75 one-shots
by zathura8
Summary: "todos estamos unidos vencedores y vencidos al servicio de una causa común, Panem hoy, Panem mañana , Panem siempre" reto donde trataré de narrar la historia de todos y cada uno de los vencedores de los 75 juegos del hambre
1. Notas que el silencio dura mucho?

zaara johnson, distrito 7

Notas que el silencio dura mucho?

Veo por última vez a mi hermano pequeño, con lágrimas en sus ojos , no se donde estamos, ni cual sea nuestro destino, apenas ayer estaba con mi mama y mi papa, me encuentro en una habitación completamente blanca, excepto por un tubo que esta en medio del cuarto, lo atraviesa como una lanza.

No hay nada más atemorizante que el silencio, después de llorar toda la noche, después de escuchar las bombas estallar cerca de mi casa, después de los llantos de mis padres, suplicando por sus vidas, los gritos de mi hermano antes de que nos inyectaron un sedante y ahora esto, qué es lo que esta pasando?

Unos hombres vestidos completamente de blanco, me obligan a entrar a ese gigante tubo, siento como empiezo a subir, esto es una plataforma, pero a dónde me lleva?

Mi corazon late tan fuerte que lo siento en mis oídos y mi respiración se vuelve pesada y lenta, no se lo que esta pasando

Pronto, un cielo gris me da la bienvenida, truenos apunto de estallar sobre mi hacen un horrible estruendo,

enfrente de mi hay un campo verde y enorme sin ningun arbol alrededor, en medio de inmensa pradera hay una tienda de acampar con comida, espada arcos y flecha, miles y miles de armas, justo cuando giro a mi derecha lo veo a lo lejos, mi hermano esta aquí, junto con otros 20 chicos mas o menos de mi edad, tan confundidos y asustados como yo

De pronto el silencio fue roto por una voz que se oía desde los cielos…

En castigo por la rebelión, cada distrito ofrecerá una mujer y un hombre que se encuentren entre los 12 y 18 años de edad para una cosecha pública. Dichos tributos serán entregados a la custodia de el capitolio y transferidos a una arena pública donde pelearán a muerte, hasta que uno sólo prevalezca ganador. Desde este momento y para siempre, esta festividad será conocida como Los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi sangre se heló, que es lo que significa? pelear a muerte? es por eso que estamos aquí?

Gritos se empezaron a oír, llantos a lo lejos, pude ver como algunos empezaron a correr, pero hacia donde debería de ir yo?

No fue hasta cuando vi a un chico clavarle una espada en el pecho a una niña, desperte de mis pensamientos cuando oí los gritos de Jace, y por fin entendí que es lo que estaba pasando, que es lo que debería de hacer, el motivo para poder correr e irme lejos de aquí, el motivo que me obligó a agarrar un hacha y mancharla de sangre, el simple hecho de querer vivir...

Me convirtió en un Demonio

felices juegos del hambre y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado

hola! aquí estoy tratando de empezar un reto que me ha gustado mucho, la idea la he visto de Alphabetta y me pareció interesante intentarlo yo misma, espero les agrade y por favor dejen sus comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	2. De Repente

Magnus Leigh, distrito 1

De Repente

Fue apenas hace un año que presencie algo tan espantoso y cruel, digno de cualquier pesadilla, Los juegos del hambre.

Y ahora estoy aquí, atrapado en medio de un bosque oscuro, aguantando la respiración para no ser descubierto.

Lo poco que aprendí en estos dos dias me a servido de mucho, al menos fueron más claros esta vez con respecto a las reglas del juego, lo unico que quiero hacer es salir vivo de aqui, escapar de la muerte para poder hacer algo al respecto, para frenar algo tan horrendo que ha creado el Presidente Snow.

Veo pasar una sombra a lado de mi, mi cabeza me duele y mi garganta está tan seca como el suelo que estoy pisando, no eh podido encontrar ningún lago, no ha llovido en estos tres dias y lo unico que tengo a la mano es una lanza.

Todo es más peligroso, todos quieren vivir y saben que la única manera de hacerlo es matando.

-Si tan solo pudiera encontrar agua - no lo entiendo, hay tanta vegetación y ni una sola gota de agua

Escuche a alguien toser y ahí estaba, la pequeña que me ha estado siguiendo, no puedo ver mucho gracias a la inmensa oscuridad, pero puedo ver unos ojos tan brillantes como la luna, con la lanza en una mano, lo juro ,lo pense solo por un segundo, pensé en asesinarla, pero en mi mente estaba mi pequeña hermana, no puedo hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo, solo uno es el vencedor, pero yo no quiero serlo matando a una niña de 13 años, que injustamente la metieron en una jaula de lobos

-Como te llamas?- le pregunté a la niña de los ojos grises

No respondió, solo pude observar como su mirada se llenaba de terror y empezó a retroceder, no lo entendí hasta que un feroz gruñido se hizo escuchar justo detrás de mi

\- CORRE!

Grite tan fuerte dejando mis pulmones sin aire, listo para esquivar cualquier ataque, cuando me doy cuenta que lo que está parado frente a mi no es humano.

Es un oso del doble de mi tamaño, doy fuertes golpes con mi lanza pero no logró cortar su piel cubierta de un pelaje oscuro como la noche.

Fue cuando un fuerte ardor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, empecé a correr , pero no pude llegar muy lejos, algo me lo impedía, algo en mi pierna no estaba bien o mas bien no habia nada ahi.

No hay forma de saber el daño que me han hecho realmente, no ahora

No puedes prepararte para un impacto repentino, uno no puede prepararse simplemente el dolor te golpea de la nada … y de repente la vida que conocías … se termina … para siempre

Hola! , aclarando el capítulo pasado…

Zaara fue la primera vencedora de Los juegos del hambre, despues de una semana, quedando solo ella y un chico del distrito dos, tuvo que defenderse, arrancando la cabeza del chico con su hacha ( lo se lo se ! pero son los juegos del hambre)

Alphabetta gracias por leer y comentar, saludos!

Aclaro , todos los protagonistas de estos one-shots son vencedores, escribiré como lograron ganar cada edición.

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	3. Un largo camino

Un largo camino

Kilian Homs, distrito 3

Después de ver como una ola tan grande que oscurece todo la arena cae, matando al tributo del 1 y del 2 mi corazon deja de latir fuertemente, se que este es el final.

y lo he logrado, he podido levantarme después del maremoto, después de varios días sin beber agua.

Pude vivir todo esto solo para encontrarme de frente a mi destino, puedo ver como la chica del 2 escupe todos y cada uno de sus dientes, su boca llena de sangre, acabando de impactarse con un montón de rocas gracias a la fuerza del mar.

Esta justo frente a mi, la misma persona que asesinó a mi compañera y a un niño pequeño del 12, el mismo monstruo que acabará con mi vida, no tengo ningún arma , mis cuchillos se los llevó el agua, estoy totalmente desarmado, en cambio ella, cuenta con una espada dorada, una espada de su tamaño que difícilmente puede cargar.

Sonríe, porque sabe que ella será la vencedora, es como si leyera su mente, como si estuviera en su cabeza, ella espera desgarrar cada parte de mi cuerpo, porque lo ha estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, me he defendido de sus ataque, he podido escapar de sus garras, como un ratón con un gato.

Analizo todas mis opciones, pero no tengo escapatoria, pronto empiezo a sudar frío, el aire se esta llendo de mis pulmones, me cuesta trabajo respirar gracias al calor infernal y al sol que quema mis heridas, esto es todo

Cuando creí todo perdido, cuando la vi avanzar hacia mi con una sonrisa llena de venganza, como un rayo de luz iluminando mi camino, paso por mi cabeza, ese pequeño artefacto que encontré en mi mochila, un pequeño collar que contiene un holograma de un mapa de todo panem, inservible para estos juego, pero ahora era mi esperanza de sobrevivir.

lo saque rápidamente de mi bolsillo, con mi mano izquierda lo agarré fuertemente y lo aplaste contra el suelo, pude notar la confusión en su rostro, pero seguía avanzando hacia mi, esta era mi oportunidad, me repetía

Esquive su ataque y sostuve fuertemente su brazo y como pude metí el pequeño collar a su chaqueta, ella no lo entendía, pero fue cuando una gran ola se atravesó en su camino y todo acabo.

Mi mirada se encontraba en el cielo azul pensando, acabo de pasar por la cosa más espantosa que una persona puede pasar y sobrevivi

Me espera un largo camino de regreso

aclarando el capítulo pasado…

Magnus Leigh, vencedor de los 2dos juegos del hambre, sobrevivió al ataque de un oso arranco su pierna izquierda por completo, ganó los juegos ya que la única que quedaba con vida ademas de el era una niña que murió al caer de un barranco

* * *

hola! gracias por seguir leyendo este reto

Alphabetta gracias por comentar y seguir este fic, saludos! espero muy pronto tu actualización

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	4. Olvidados

Agnes Jobs, distrito 11

Olvidados

Esta fue una mala idea desde el principio, aceptar a esa niña como aliado, pero que tonta soy

debería de haberme alejado cuando la encontré en el rio, por que la defendí de ese chico del 2, no lo se ahora estoy caminando, hacia las montañas, cerca de mi se encuentra ella, al menos tengo compañía ya que no me sirve de mucho, apenas y puede mantenerse en pie.

-como te llamas?- le dijo a la pequeña

\- clara- dijo mientras caminaba a mi lado - pensé que lo sabías

-lo siento- la verdad nunca me preocupe por ella, ni siquiera le preste atención en el desfile

Una niña de 13 años no debería de estar aquí, mucho menos alguien como ella, tan pequeña y delgada, tan frágil

\- hacia dónde vamos?- pregunto

-vamos a las montañas, estaremos seguras ahi- le explique, tomando más aire , la caminata era pesada y llevaba 8 horas sin descansar- ven hay que parar, descansar un poco

Me senté debajo de la sombra de un gran sauce, la tierra estaba húmeda y hacía frío, bebí un poco de agua y me relaje. No hay nadie cerca, me aleje lo mas que pude de los demás tributos, todos están a los alrededores de la cornucopia matandose entre si.

Cerré mis ojos, podía escuchar el canto de las aves, el viento acariciando mi rostro, todo era familiar, era como estar en casa.

-Agnes!- oí el grito de clara- ven aquí

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe , mi corazon empezo a latir fuerte, en donde esta? su voz se oía lejos

-aquí arriba!- mire asi arriba, muy lejos del suelo se encontraba, trepada en uno de los enormes árboles

-que haces ahi? baja ahora mismo!- grite tan fuerte que temía que alguien escuchara mi voz a lo lejos

-vamos no seas gruñona, ven sube!- dijo clara mientras se mecía en una rama

-deja de hacer eso! baja! - mis manos empezaron a sudar- clara!

-le tienes miedo a las alturas?- me pregunto con un toque de burla

\- claro que no!- es muy cierto- lo que temo es que caiga desde los cielos y estampe mi cara contra el suelo

-vamos!- siguió insistiendo, no quería seguir gritando, asi que busque un árbol que estuviera cerca con ramas fuertes y empecé a trepar

-contenta!- dije molesta- no entiendo cual es la gran cosa

\- no sientes…- dijo clara con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados - no sientes que estás volando? no sientes que eres libre desde aquí arriba?

Era muy cierto lo que decias, el aire era mas puro y fresco, sentia como podia tocar con mis manos, las nubes blancas

-Entonces, a que le tiene miedo la valiente de agnes?- dijo entre risas, rompiendo el silencio lleno de paz y tranquilidad

\- no lo sé…- me puse a pensar mejor, a que le tengo miedo?

A la oscuridad?

A la muerte?

-yo digo que… al olvido

\- al olvido?- preguntó mi pequeña

-si , a ser olvidada- respondí, tratando de explicarme

-Uno termina de morir si la gente te olvida. Pero mientras estés en el recuerdo de alguien, vives aun, eso fue lo que me dijo papa

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se podia oir el canto de las aves, se respiraba un ambiente de armonía , me puse a pensar, en verdad, quiero ser recordada para siempre

* * *

Aclarando el capitulo anterior ...

Kilian Homs , vencedor de los 3 juegos del hambre, gano después de que lograra matar a la tributo del distrito 2, electrocutando la con un pequeño collar

hola! aquí esta el 4to capitulo, espero que les guste tanto como a mi

Alphabetta gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, muchas gracias!

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	5. Desastre de persona

Librae Ogilvy, Distrito 4

Desastre de persona

No puedo respirar bien, el terror invade mi cuerpo y no logro mantenerme en pie, mi brazo sangra y no hay ninguna forma de defenderme al ataque de Baco, el tributo masculino del 7, tan grande y poderoso, asustando a todos con su hacha cubierta de sangre.

cerré mis ojos, esperando el fin, esperando el golpe final que acabaría con todo este sufrimiento

3

5

8 segundos

y nada

Con mucho cuidado y miedo al darme cuenta que su ataque nunca llegó ,abrí mis ojos, encontrándome con él , mi compañero de distrito y amigo por mucho tiempo, teseo

\- qué es lo que pasa?- dijo mientras recogía su lanza, arrancandola del cuerpo inmóvil de aquel depredador- pense que sabias defenderte

-lo se y muy bien - traté de defenderme de sus burlas

pero es la verdad, desde que panem conoció los juegos, nuestros padres nos obligaron a aprender algún tipo de defensa, a manejar cuchillos, lanzas o tridentes o solo al menos a defendernos, asi podriamos tener un poco de esperanza si llegara el momento y fuéramos elegidos en la cosecha.

Y gracias al destino, la suerte nos fallo, entrando los dos a esta jaula, con la muerte escrita en nuestra historia

\- cuántos quedan?- le pregunté , tratando de ponerme en pie

\- no lo se - dijo teseo observando mis intentos fallidos de levantarme- te duele mucho?

\- no - intente parecer fuerte, claro que me dolía el ardor era insoportable y no dejaba de sangrar, recogí los cuchillos que quedaban en el suelo

\- bueno - dijo empezando a buscar dentro de su mochila- creo que tengo que irme, adios

Se alejó en medio de la espesa selva dejando en el suelo una botella de agua y una caja plateada, seguramente era una crema para mi brazo, sin poder evitarlo en mi rostro había una sonrisa, sin poder evitarlo agua salada caía por mis mejillas, agua salada como la que hay en casa.

Arranque la tela que cubría mi brazo, lave la herida y puse la crema encima, cubriendo con otro trozo de tela, ruego por que no sea nada grave. Repaso todo el dia, al amanecer me encontraba buscando comida, aunque las frutas se caían de los árboles y enormes arbustos llenos de frambuesas me rodeaban, sabía muy bien que ahora eran buenas y deliciosas, que llenarían mi estomago, pero al llegar la noche se convirtieron en veneno puro , matando en segundos, eso fue lo que aprendi yo y muchos más tributos después de ver cómo al llegar el atardecer 9 cayeron al suelo.

Al igual que los alimentos el agua estaba envenenada , muchos corrieron la misma suerte que los demás, llegando solo hasta el segundo dia, pero solo los más fuertes e inteligentes sobrevivimos y aquí estoy tratando de averiguar cómo es que teseo logró salvarme de Baco.

El primer dia nos alejamos lo bastante para no volver a encontrarnos más adelante, por miedo de quedar solamente los dos y el final sería inevitable, solo uno podrá salir de aquí.

Hasta que me di cuenta de algo, el siempre ha estado a mi lado, nunca nos hemos separado, es por eso que llego tan rapido, pero como es posible.

Me hace sentir peor, todo este tiempo se ha preocupado por mi, mientras que yo he sido egoísta, nunca mire hacia atrás nunca vi quien seguía mis pasos.

Tengo que ir tras él, tengo que darle las gracias, tengo que verlo por última vez, giro en mi camino y voy a la misma dirección donde el se perdio de mi vista y a tan solo unos metros estaba el, descansando tirado en la inmensa hierba.

-teo - dije cautelosamente no quería que sin querer me clavara su lanza sólo por despertarlo de sus sueños

-qué haces aquí- dijo levantandose rapidamente

-aqui me tienes como siempre- le dije sonriente, como cuando éramos niños - dispuesta a la sorpresa de tus pasos

Me sonrió, mirándome con sus ojos verde como el mar . es como si fuera ayer , tirados en la arena con un cielo rosa y el aire tan cálido como sus besos.

\- vamos, hay que encontrar un lugar para dormir- tiene razón, la noche pronto llegará

Encontramos un árbol hueco y nos metimos ahí, sacando mi manta cubriendo a mi y a él, esperando que todo se iluminara como las últimas dos noches.

Pronto el cielo oscurece y las plantas las frutas y la misma agua, empezaron a brillar más que las estrellas, siempre me preguntaba por qué, hasta que el mismo teseo me explico que probablemente fuera el veneno lo que brillaba.

-eres un desastre- le dije recordando lo que había hecho esta tarde

\- pues este desastre de persona te ama- dijo logrando ver mi sonrisa gracias a la luz que las hojas nos brindaba

* * *

aclarando el capitulo pasado...

Agnes Jobs, vencedora de los 4tos Juegos del Hambre, siendo recordada por el tributo femenino que causo la muerte de 12 tributos, la mayor cifra en toda la historia de los Juegos

hola! aqui esta otro capitulo que hasta ahora a sido mi favorito, que les pareció a ustedes?

me hizo suspirar varias veces, soy asquerosa mente sentimental!

Alphabetta hola! ya me pase por tu fic y me gusto mucho el capitulo que acabas de subir!

y claro, mira lo que se le ocurrió a Agnes para cumplir su deseo!

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	6. Medianoche

Taryn wood , distrito 2

Medianoche

Corría por el pasto amarillo y seco, detrás se oían las risas de mis compañeros, nunca se había visto antes, un grupo de aliados tan grande como el de este año y para mi suerte o desgracia formó parte de los "profesionales" nombre que le dio Yuri, mi compañero de distrito, al grupo.

\- por fin! uno menos- grito triunfal Lana, tributo del distrito 7- y todo gracias a mi!

Arrancó su pesada hacha del cuerpo inmóvil del desafortunado muchacho y puso un pie encima de él , como si fuera su próxima comida, reclamando orgullosa y altiva, como un lobo.

Me senté en el suelo junto a caleb del 4 , era el único normal en este grupo, destacado por su habilidad, tejió una gran red y atrapo 3 chicos, aventandolos al agua dejándolos que se murieran, como si de peces habláramos, solo se quedaba con nosotros porque en realidad era muy inteligente, eso llamó la atención de Gylden la tributo del uno con su gran melena rubia parecida a la de un león, mató con sus propias manos a dos más.

Mientras que Maxim, su compañero atravesó con miles de flechas doradas los cuerpos de 4 tributos, dejándolos clavados en los árboles color naranja. Todos aquí somos asesinos, me avergüenzo mucho decir que ni yo he podido escapar de esto.

Lo mas terrorífico es que solo quedamos nosotros, los más fuertes de esta edición, no quiero imaginarme quién es el que triunfara, no quiero saber si soy yo la primera que acabará muerta.

-vamos! caminen, esta oscureciendo- grito yuri en medio de un campo desierto

Por primera vez en estas dos semanas , tengo miedo, no puedo hacer nada ahora, rodeada de bestias si doy un paso en falso lo notaran y en 2 segundos se acabaría todo, lo puedo imaginar, en este momento todos lo demás están pensando lo mismo que yo.

-hey yuri, que es lo que pasara?- pregunto maxim rompiendo el tenso silencio

-solo quedamos nosotros - dijo caleb explicando lo obvio

-no lo se, ya veremos después- dijo yuri, caminando hacia el lago con su espada arrastrando el suelo seco de la arena - me gustan las sorpresas

No pude evitar un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, no quiero morir, no aquí tampoco en manos de yuri, demostró ser fuerte y audaz, sin embargo a mi me pareció que la idea de matar le gustaba mucho, la idea de ver sangre corriendo por su espada le agradaba.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noche llegó, tan oscura y llena de ruidos extraños, bestias peleando entre sí . No quiero seguir pensando en lo que va a pasar o en como pasara, solo quiero que esto termine.

Quiero que las horas pasen rápido y por fin mi pesadilla termine.

Tengo mucho miedo, porque sé muy bien que al llegar la medianoche yo estaré muerta

* * *

Por favor dejen su comentarios asi podre saber si le gusta mi forma de escribir y tambien si voy por buen camino, gracias!

Nos leemos muy pronto!

zathura


	7. Adiós

Mags Cohen, Distrito 4

Adios

Mi cuerpo se iba elevando, mis manos dejaban de aferrarse a la tierra húmeda. Estaba volando.

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro ¿que era esto? ¿tristeza? no, mi corazón por fin se sentía liviano, si, sentía un alivio en todo mi cuerpo, por fin todo había acabado.

Sin darme cuenta mis manos empezaron a doler, gire mi cabeza para poder observar mejor y estaban moradas, de tanto apretarlas pronto se quedaron sin sangre por donde circular, al igual que mis dientes, rechinaban de lo apretados que estaban, como conchas de mar, el mar.

La única cosa que me mantuvo con vida fue pensar en el mar, siempre, mientras la noche oscura duraba una eternidad, yo recordaba la sensación de la arena en mis pies, mientras corría sin descanso, veía en mis ojos el cielo naranja de mi distrito, mientras me repetía a mi misma que todo estaba mal, respiraba profundamente e imaginaba el cálido aire de la playa entrar por mi nariz y llenar mi cabeza.

Venia a mi mente la imagen de mi madre, tejiendo cestas con una sonrisa, a mi padre corriendo hacia nosotras , feliz porque había pescado lo suficientemente como para alimentarnos en una semana, siempre me decía "tienes que ser valiente, no le temas a la muerte" tristemente fueron sus últimas palabras, después de la muerte de mi hermana y madre.

Se que estoy bien, que salí viva de esta masacre, gracias a las palabras que me enseñaron de pequeña, lo se muy bien.

No le temo a la muerte, ahora no, tampoco a las despedidas, porque se muy bien que los volveré a ver, se que ese no fue el último adiós.

Le temo a la inmensa oscuridad del futuro, como seguir viviendo después de esto, ¿podré ser libre de las pesadillas, de mi mente, de mi misma?

Me enseñaron a manejar la muerte, pero no como seguir viviendo...

* * *

Aquí esta la Edición donde nuestro vencedor es nuestra querida Mags.

Si se dieron cuenta, fue todo lo que pensaba mientras la sacaban de la arena, después de haber ganado

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo este fic, seguiré , así me tarde mil años, pero yo acabare este reto!

Doy gracias especialmente a Alphabetta por seguir comentando, pasen a su perfil y revisen su Propio reto de los 75 One-shots, me encantan!

hasta luego!

zathura


	8. Valiente

Celes Green, distrito 12

Nos encontramos , frente a frente con mi muerte, con mi asesino

A pocos metros estaba el tributo del 4, solo quedamos los dos, ya no lo soportaba, han pasado más de dos semana y parece que los juegos no acaban nunca, no me importa pero ya no lo resisto, mi piel está pegada a los huesos y mi cabeza explotara en cualquier momento, lo único que quiero es salir de esta pesadilla y no me importa que el único camino sea la muerte.

\- Matame - dije en un susurro- Matame!

El cielo empezó a oscurecer, esto es el final, seguramente en todo el capitolio están empezando a celebrar. Gotas de agua caían desde arriba, pesadas, todo era sofocante,podía ver la sonrisa asesina del tributo, los dos llegamos hasta aquí, por fin todo acabara.

\- vaya pensé que seria mas difícil- un humo empezó a salir del suelo, era vapor, gotas pesadas caían y yo no podía ver nada- adiós chico valiente

La adrenalina subía por todo mi cuerpo, este es final , lo se muy bien. Basto un segundo para ponerme en alerta, que es lo que estoy haciendo?.

En realidad quiero morir? asi?

Corrí hasta agotar la poca energía que tenia, no podía sentir mis piernas, ni mis manos, no podía sentir mi cuerpo. Nada , era como si estuviera flotando, me parecieron horas las que pasaron, sin embargo mi asesina me venía pisando los talones.

Al igual que estos días, todo me parecía eterno, el campo, el lago , las horas y los días, estuve aquí un poco más de dos semana, para mi fue una vida entera.

Iba tan deprisa que pronto sentí como el camino acababa, pero mis ojos veían mucho verde del suelo, ahora húmedo, sentía que iba a chocar con algo tarde o temprano, lo sentía , lo oía. Y choque, con una especie de cristal.

"pero qué es esto!" gritaba una voz dentro de mi cabeza.

Sabía bien que nos vigilaban, que había cámaras por todos lados, pero esto es diferente.

Es un especie de vidrio, de ventana, estamos encerrados en una enorme burbuja, volteo a mi alrededor y no hay nadie, no puedo ver con tanta bruma , cerré mis ojos y me concentré, tratando de escuchar algo, ahí estaba un pequeño zumbido proveniente del enorme vidrio.

"así que este es su secreto" pensé, sonriendo porque, esto no es lo que quiere el presidente, no quiere que nadie se entere lo que esta pasando, que el esta controlando a todos, con puras ilusiones, y que pasaría si este se rompe, pose mi mano en el , no estaba electrificado , sabía que todo panem esta viendo esto y me siento tan feliz.

Con mis ojos aun cerrados, pude escuchar los pasos suaves y lentos gusto detrás de mí, era ella.

-que te pasa! tienes miedo de morir- gritó muy cerca de mi

-no- conteste, planeando cada uno de mis movimientos, estudiando todas las posibles consecuencias de lo que estoy apunto de hacer- es una gran lastima que ojos tan hermosos nunca más vuelvan a ver el cielo.

Confundida avanzo a mi con su enorme Alabarda apuntada hacia mi corazón.

Lo decía en serio, hace un rato pedí que me matara, porque , a quien le importaría?

Nadie lo notara, nadie lo sentiría, pero esto , esto era grande y tenía que ser visto por todos.

Solo di un paso a mi derecha y deje que la magia se hiciera...

* * *

Hola! siento la tardanza, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo varios capítulos terminados así que estaré actualizando casi a diario!

Me gusto mucho este capitulo, ya que estoy mencionando a otro vencedor conocido, saben de quien hablo?

Bueno es el otro vencedor del distrito 12 ! Nunca tuvieron la curiosidad de saber quien era y por que esta muerto en la actualidad?

Ademas creo que es un buen año para que algún tributo descubriera las trampas que hay en la arena, ademas saber que son creadas por personas, peor aun , planes creados por Snow!

Alphabetta gracias por tu Review! lo se a mi también me encanta el distrito 4 , me gusto mucho esa edición ademas fueron lo juegos de Mags ! espero con ansias tu actualización!

hasta pronto !

zathura


	9. Mas que demasiado

Lavender Dehaan , Distrito 5

18 años

mas que demasiado

Una luz blanca y dolorosa llena toda la habitación, inunda mi visión.

-me alegro que estés despierta- una voz ronca hace presencia en esta solitaria , fría y blanca habitación.

Trato de decir algo , hablar un poco mas fuerte, mi garganta está cerrada ,el tan solo respirar se siente como mil cuchillos desgarrandola, esto es doloroso, más que la muerte.

\- he pedido que cambien la entrevista para mañana en la noche- dijo mi mentor con una amable sonrisa - no pongas esa cara, tienes que hacerlo.

El silencio estalló entre nosotros, no podía decir ni una palabra y todos esperan que hable mañana, que me entrevisten y me recuerdan lo afortunada que soy por el simple hecho de ser mejor que los demás, Ignorando mi triste realidad, Ignorando que la única verdad es que una asesina.

-Levi …- dijo acercándose a mi , tratando de consolarme con una sonrisa falsa y palabras de amor que no eran verdaderas - lo siento mucho …

Y volví a estar sola, derramando lágrimas y lamentándome, el capitolio me cayo , porque fui lo demasiado valiente para enfrentar la realidad, tal vez , si en mi entrevista no hubiera dicho lo que dije , si no hubiera gritado lo que pensaba en medio de la arena, desgarrando mis pulmones , mi vida seria otra , tal vez estaría muerta ¿ en el cielo? con mi hermano y mis papas.

Todo es mejor que esto.

Miro hacia arriba , un espejo espejo enorme cubre todo el techo de la habitación , reflejando a una chica escuálida, su cabello húmedo y vendas con sangre en su cuello, con la misma mirada color lavanda de mi padre, llenos de lágrimas, en medio de una habitación malditamente blanca.

¿Como sabes cuando es demasiado?

Demasiado silencio, demasiada sangre y soledad

¿Demasiado amor? Mucho que preguntar, y ¿Cuando es demasiado para soportarlo?

Agarre el vaso de agua que estaba a un lado mio y lo aventé hacia arriba ...

* * *

Aquí les traigo la historia de Lavender , la desarrolle en un ambiente muy diferente a la arena, espero les guste.

Ahora aquí tengo una teoría de como en los primeros juegos del hambre había mentores, esta claro que en un principio no podían existir ya que nadie había ganado anteriormente , así que pienso , que reclutaban a nuestro mentores del capitolio y al azar los mandaban con los tributos , así como los estilistas , claro los que que eran reclutados tenían que tener conocimiento en la supervivencia o luchar con un arma o cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los distritos que ya tenían vencedor obviamente no necesitaban de estos empleados del capitolio.

gracias por llegar hasta aquí!

¿Como piensan que lavender perdió su voz? ¿un "accidente" de los vigilantes?

Phoenix Black - Reborn

gracias por tu comentario , en serio me sirve mucho, tomo en cuenta tu opinión y estoy tratando de mejorar mi escritura y redacción, lo prometo!

Alphabetta

Gracias por seguir leyendo y sobre todo comentando, no eh tenido la oportunidad de leer la actualización de tu fic pero en un momento leo todos los capítulos y paso a saludar!

Hasta pronto!

zathura


	10. No quiero olvidarte

Soleil Anders , Distrito 1

15 años

No quiero olvidarte

Se muy bien que me están observando y no solo mis depredadores, todo Panem también , en el distrito 1, pero el más importante , el ...

He estado más de una semana aquí con un objetivo en mi mente, sobrevivir y salir con vida de esto, pero claro sin quitársela a nadie. Las palabras que me dijo Magnus, mi mentor , se quedaron grabadas con fuego en mi mente, le hice una promesa y no la olvidare.

Así que no desperdició la oportunidad y me sostengo fuerte de una rama tan delgada como una pluma, no me importa caer y romper mis huesos , solo quiero que mi mentor sepa lo que en realidad pienso, solo el …

-se que en este lugar pasan cosas horribles, mírame , no me he podido cuidar muy bien y mi cara ya tiene sangre - paro un segundo y empiezo hablar un poco más fuerte

El silencio abrumador inunda todo el espacio que ocupó, por un segundo, pienso que soy una tonta y que en realidad el no me esta escuchando, pero me arriesgo de todos modos…

-se que este es un lugar horrible , también se que después de esto no podré olvidar nunca lo sucedido , los recuerdos de las personas que me ayudaron y las perdí , la muerte y el dolor, la sensación de una herida y de la garganta seca por la falta de agua, se muy bien que esos recuerdos nunca se borraran. Pero también tengo muchas otras cosas que recordar, aquí te conocí , aquí encontré el amor. Estoy aprendiendo a sobrevivir y a no manchar mis manos con sangre, tal como tu me lo dijiste.

\- Me enseñaste a levantar la voz y ser valiente, solo depende de como se miren las cosas, he elegido mirarlo de esta manera y recordarlo por siempre, pienso cumplir la promesa que te hice, no quiero olvidar , hasta pronto ...

Tal vez los vigilantes no mostraron mi cara en todo los distritos , pero tengo la confianza que el me pude ver y sobre todo escuchar.

Esta fue la noche más larga de mi vida , llena de oscuridad , duró un día completo y pude sobrevivir...

* * *

Aquí esta otro capitulo tan pronto como mi imaginación me lo permitió, espero les guste.

ademas ¿SE ACUERDAN DE MAGNUS? el fue vencedor de unos juegos pasados y a regresado como el mentor de Soleil.

Phoenix Black - Reborn Gracias por tu comentario! espero con ansias tu propia versión de este reto !

Hasta pronto!

zathura


	11. Déjame entrar

Vice Crawling , Distrito 10

17 años

-¿Sabes que esta podría ser la última vez? - le pregunté a mi compañera

-lo se …- amarró su largo cabello castaño con un listón rojo desgastado, sus labios morados y sus manos heladas , a cambiado mucho - pero estoy segura que no lo será.

-de acuerdo , este es el plan , correré lo más rápido que pueda y traeré la medicina para tu pierna , no te muevas de aquí- le advertí , no quería que algo mas le pasara

-pero … y yo que hago -un ráfaga de viento despeino mi cabello dorado , amarre muy bien mi abrigo y salí al frío infernal- Vice !

\- solo quédate aqui , Lena no te muevas - agarre sus manos de hielo y las acerque a mi pecho

\- por favor , no te vayas a ningún lado, cuando regrese me dejaras entrar , si?

Sali de nuestro pequeño escondite, cubierto por ramas secas y nieve blanca, no sin antes darle un beso. Nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacerlo , pero ahora es distinto , los problemas tan insignificantes que tenía antes de esto , me parecen tan pequeños.

Y la posibilidad de volver a casa se va alejando cada vez más, me prometí a mi mismo no mirarla durante los entrenamientos, no hablarle . Era mi enemiga y en verdad quería regresar con mi familia, pero ahora todo es diferente , claro que existía para mi , vivía a un lado de mi casa, su sonrisa era lo primero que quería ver y lo último antes de dormir.

Así que no podré cumplir mi primer promesa, pero esto si que lo haré , sacrificaré mi vida solo para que ella vuelva sana y salva , sin ver sangre ni muerte , no pienso borrar su sonrisa que posiblemente derretiría este invierno.

Mis pasos son pesados, la nieve me llega hasta las rodillas , salí apenas cuando la tormenta cesó . Todo esto parecía irreal , tan confuso , era como un sueño, un sueño sin el sol brillando y el amable calor de mi distrito. Los únicos que sobreviven son el distrito 2 , 7 ,3 y la tributo del 1 , los primeros en morir fueron los dos del 4 murieron en agua helada, me sorprende seguir vivo.

Camino a través de arboles blancos , inmensos, la noche posiblemente se acerque, ya que aqui todo es gris no sabemos cuanto dura el dia y la noche, hasta ahora no he visto el sol y ni una nube en el cielo.

Llegue a la Cornucopia, vacía llena de armas y alimentos, a falta de profesionales no hay nadie vigilando las provisiones, busco una mochila y la llenó de agua y comida, cuando por fin tengo la medicina para Lena , un pequeño frasco de pomada púrpura, salgo de ahi lo mas pronto posible y fue cuando mi sangre se heló al escuchar un grito ensordecedor muy cerca de mi. Me escondí entre los árboles. Eran los tributos del dos persiguiendo a la chica del 3, iban pisándole los talones, sin mucho que hacer me fui de ahi con el corazón latiendo fuertemente

Oí el sonido del cañón y no pude evitar sentir tristeza por aquella chica, por fin estaba a unos metros de nuestra guarida , trate de entrar pero había algo que me lo impedía, tal vez Lena puso una roca detrás de la puerta, tenía miedo de quedarse sola.

-Lena , abre soy yo- no pude escuchar nada , todo estaba oscuro y el viento frío retumbaba en mis oídos - dime ¿ cuando me dejaras entrar?

Espere y espere , pero nada , esto se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-¿A donde te has ido?...

* * *

Hola , espero les guste este capitulo , gracias por seguir leyendo este reto !

Hasta pronto!

zathura


	12. Un Mundo Feliz

Sybil Mason Distrito 7

18 años

* * *

Todavía recuerdo el dia de la cosecha, levantando mi mano y gritando "me ofrezco como voluntaria" no me había dado cuenta de lo que hice hasta que mi madre entró gritando.

Aún no se porque lo hice, estando aquí escondida, no se lo que estoy haciendo, pero pienso y pienso hasta que mi cabeza duele y amenaza en explotar, todavía tengo esperanza… quiero mentirme.

Es lo único que me da esperanza, pensar en aquella chica escuálida que ganó los primeros juegos, eran mucho más brutales , además no había muchas reglas .

Los organizadores tratan de tomar de nuevo el control, querían levantarse en armas de nuevo , pero mataron al vencedor del 12, todos se callaron y no se volvió hablar de lo mismo.

Ellos tenían un motivo, terminar con esta masacre, pero yo…

Llegue a un pequeño arroyo y lave mis manos, trate de desenredar mi largo cabello , oscuro como la tierra mojada, recordando lo que acaba de pasar y no puedo evitar temblar.

-qué es lo que estoy haciendo …- me pare del suelo húmedo y lleve mis manos a la cabeza

Un silencio abrumador inundó todos mis sentidos, ya no lo soporto más … no quiero morir, yo solo quiero vivir, ser feliz.

-¿qué fue lo que hice?- las lágrimas empezaron a caer, lavando mi cara que tenía pequeñas gotas de sangre.

Como me arrepiento , ¿porque lo hice? ellos no tenían la culpa, ellos no debieron de morir…

Miro mis manos y me doy cuenta que aún están manchadas, corrí hacia el arroyo de nuevo y empecé a lavarme y de pronto el agua cristalina se volvió roja.

Salí corriendo por donde había llegado, pero no contaba que volvería a pasar por donde comenzó todo , en realidad no puedo pensar en nada, solo escucho los gritos y llantos de todos, hay fantasmas aquí y yo los puedo ver

Llegue hasta un enorme árbol y lo abrace, esto es el final , lo se muy bien, solo quedo yo y otro tributo, solo estoy yo en medio de cadáveres rodeándome …

-pero…- cerré mis ojos y espere el final - pero no estoy loca … pero no estoy loca… no estoy loca.

* * *

Hola! les traigo otra edición de los juegos del hambre

La verdad hasta ahorita me di cuenta de que nunca había puesto a un tributo que se volvía loco, escogí esta oportunidad para hacerlo, ademas que son de los primero juegos, no había muchas reglas y normas, así que pensé y tal vez antes, no se llevaban a los tributos muerto de la arena y los dejaban ahí hasta que acabara todo, horrible no? pero así es y la pobre sybil se volvió un poco loca, al matar a los tributos y encontrárselos cara a cara.

Si se habrán dado cuenta, puede ser que sea un pariente lejano de nuestra adorada ( por lo menos para mi! ) Johanna Mason

Alphabetta Hola! espero te encuentres bien!

y lo se , la historia de Vice y Lena fue muy triste, sobre todo por que ella era su motor para seguir adelante en los juegos, pero así es esto, pienso que soy un poco dramática con cada historia, pero me encanta transmitir los sentimientos de tristeza y dolor así como los de felicidad por medio de la escritura.

Gracias por tu comentario y ahora mismo paso a leer tu reto!

saludos!

Hasta luego!

zathura


End file.
